thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seiko Yunokawa
Hello!!! This is my first ever tribute on this website and i really hope you guys are pleased with her :) Biography Name: Seiko Yunokawa District: 10 Age: 18 Alliance: Loner or Small Aliance (rarely) Gender: Female Weapons: Katana Personality: Seiko isn't...the brightest of the girls in her district.She is a total ass to the people around her.Everyone is basically heer enemy,even her family.She is pessimistic in one word to describe her.Even since young she wasn't very bright being traumatized from so much the capitol has done to her district.Killing people and there.She just dosen't find any hope in living a peaceful life because of all the torture and pain the people are doing to them. Strengths:Seiko is highly skilled with the Katana.Her swings are speedy and swift that it can make it confusing for opponants to realise they have just been stabbed or slashed by her.She isn't the fastest runner,but her foot work and flexibility is incredible if a spear was to be thrown at her her witts will react quickly and she would quickly avoid easily.Plus she dosen't pity her victims.She is also pretty skilled at knowing her plants and berries which is useful for her when searching for berries to eat. Weaknesses:Even the coldest of the coldest has a soft spot for things.She is a full on vegetarian (Which is quite weird since she is from the District of LiveStock) If she were to die it would be likely from starvation because of her unwanting to eat animals because they have done nothing wrong to this world and the humans were the one who destroyed their homes. Backstory: No one ever cared about the bullshit i went through all my life.When i was just a young girl i lived what was a hard time for the people of District 10.As a little girl my father taught me alot preparing me for what i was to later find out was the hunger games.We were poor i lived at that time with my parents and youger brother.My father would often steal from the stock area he worked at.He got away with it for 8 years until getting caught.He was exucuted and because of that my mother blamed me and my brother for it because turns out he used that money for me and him to live a happy life. A couple years passed and i lost contact with the world around me honestly.This would is now just a fucking hell for me.My mother takes care of me,but she still holds that goddam grudge on me when i didn't even know at the time.my brother somehow was forgiven because he was still a toddler at the time which is crap for me because now he pities me.And i hate it.I can't even live a childhood because of it first they kiled my father then my mother wants to abandon me and its just got downhill from there.I wasn't even able to make friends because of them fearing me.I mean i may seem bitchy,but i still have a heart (at the time) so it just illed me more and more on the inside. I realised the world was crazy by then especially because of the freakin capitol.they killed so many people,including my father.the only thing here that i think is innocent are the animals here,but the capitol kills them too in District 10 because somehow my parents moved here to The LiveStock district of panem.Since so i mainly trained i dropped out of school and just trained alone in the great plains of the area all alone with just the Katana my father has given me and everything i learnt from him before they killed him.I dont care if i get chosen for the Hunger Games honestly.Life or death idc because my life is at the point where it is impossible to be resolved.No love from my family,no friends,no future.What do i have to lose? Interview Angle: be the bitchiest of the bitches honestly (Kinda like Johanna) Bloodbath Strategy: Get what she wants and kill everyone in her way.there is no need for mercy. Games Strategy: Make sure to find a water source and set a camp high in the trees to survive.Maybe go berry hunting since she dosent eat meat and maybe cause abit of a "show" for the Capitol. Token:A Ring with a carving of a Lotus flower on it.the ring her Grandma passed on to her when she was a baby. Height: 5'8 Fears: Never getting the love she got from her father again,Being looked down on as a pity. Category:Females Category:District 10 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:ExoticPlanets' Tributes Category:18 year olds